monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter EX+Destiny: Necrocula
Necrocula, which first appeared in Monster Hunter Destiny, makes a reappearance in Monster Hunter EX's MHD Crossover pack. It is fought in G-rank onwards In Game info Nearly blind Fanged Beasts that feast on large Neopterons. Besides being able to climb cave ceilings and fly for hours, they can also blast opponents with sonic pulses. Constantly emitting sonic waves to navigate, they are vulnerable to loud noises. Introduction scene Coming soon.... Materials G-Rank *'Necrocula Piel': Grimy, fur-covered skin. Covered in a paralyzing material that can be dangerous if taken in through the lungs. *'Necrocula Fur': Thick, matted fur that grows uncontrollably. It contains unique dandruff that is toxic when inhaled. *'Necrocula Wing': A powerful, leathery wing. One may think it comes from a flying wyvern, but it does not. *'Hvy Necrocula Fang': Exoskeleton-crushing tooth belonging to a Necrocula. Its snaggletooth grin frightens many. *'Necrocula Talon': A hook-like claw used for climbing. Less often brandished as a defensive weapon. *'Necrocula Lash': Used mostly for balance, the Necrocula's tail is thin and otherwise useless. *'Necrocula Auricle': The all-hearing ear of a bat-like monster. Every whisper spoken in its territory is homed in on. *'Necrocula Mantle': A strange yet beautiful material formed in a flying fanged beast's bowels. When polished, it fetches a high price. X-Rank Coming soon... U-Rank Coming soon.... Moveset G-Rank Onwards Forward Bite: Takes two small steps forward, then lunges and bites. Belly Flop: Similarly to Khezu, it will rear back, then jump into the air and land on its belly and wings. False Flop: Performs a Belly Flop, but instead of crashing to the ground, it ends the attack by hovering. Echo Blast: Gets down on all fours and slowly raises its head up, then quickly lowers it and shoots a single sonic pulse. When it hits something, it splits into two and bounces in different directions. (Stun) Homing Echo Blast: See Echo Blast. However, the Necrocula will suck in a small amount of air while raising its head. Instead of splitting into two and bouncing, the pulse will bounce toward the nearest hunter. (Stun) Triple Echo Blast: Similarly to Rathalos, it will fly high into the air and fire three sonic blasts that move along the ground in random directions when they hit the ground. It can also do this while on the ceiling. (Stun) Sonic Beam: Assumes a ready pose, rears its head up, then quickly lowers it and shoots a sonic beam. (Stun) Supersonic Beam: See Sonic Beam. This beam is twice as wide and deals massive damage, but takes a bit longer to charge up. The force of the beam forces the Necrocula into the air at the end. (Stun) Ceiling Drop: While on the ceiling, will flip over and drop to the ground. Talon Dive: While hovering, it backs up while rising into the air, then plunges down and slams the target with its talons. Paralyzing Dust: Shakes its body, releasing yellow dust from its back that envelops the immediate vicinity. (Paralysis) Aerial/Ceiling Beam: While hovering or on the ceiling, the Necrocula will shoot a sonic beam that it will move forward in a linear fashion. (Stun) Dust Storm: Stands up as tall as it can, then forcefully flaps its wings three times, causing a huge blanket of dust to obscure the hunter's vision for a few seconds. Roar: Ducks its head, then raises it in a circular pattern while releasing a guttural roar. Can only be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. X-Rank onwards Echo Blast: After it splits into two and bounces, each pulse will bounce one more time upon hitting another obstacle. (Stun) Homing Echo Blast: After it bounces toward a hunter, it will bounce and home in one more time upon hitting an obstacle. (Stun) Sonic Beam: The beam will bounce off of an obstacle. (Stun) Flop-Dive Combo: Performs a False Flop, then goes into a Talon Dive. U-Rank onwards Coming soon.... Notes and trivia *Necrocula's weapons upgrade into Bile Necrocula weapons. *Its armor introduces a new detrimental skill called Amplifier, which causes a hunter to be affected by monster roars from a longer range. *If a Seltas or Desert Seltas appears alongside it during a quest, there is a chance it will attack and kill the Neopteron when low on stamina. *It similar to Khezu, It has no theme in Monster Hunter EX. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Crossover Category:Gojira57